Stannis Baratheon
Stannis Baratheon was the head of House Baratheon of Dragonstone and the Lord of Dragonstone. He was the elder of King Robert I Baratheon's two younger brothers, the youngest being Lord Renly Baratheon. His parents were Lord Steffon Baratheon and Cassana Estermont. He was the father of Shireen Baratheon. Stannis was a crowned as the King in the Narrow Sea and rightful King of Westeros on the onset of the War of the Five Kings. He was later murdered shortly after the Battle of Ice although his legacy continued through the union of his daughter and nephew Edric Baratheon. History Early Life Stannis was born in Storm's End in the year 264 AC as the second Baratheon brother to Robert Baratheon. As a child, he was always living in the shadow of his older brother and in his youth had been an introverted child, who was mature beyond his years, solumn and joyless. As a lad, Stannis found an injured goshawk, and nursed it back to health. He named the bird Proudwing, but his brother Robert called it Weakwing, as it would never fly higher than the treetops, and never soared. (Robert himself owned a gyrfalcon named Thunderclap, who never missed a strike). Eventually, Stannis's great-uncle, Harbert, convinced him to abandon the bird, stating that Stannis was making a fool of himself with the bird. Robert's Rebellion During Robert's Rebellion Stannis would prove himself as a commander and later a sailor. Stannis would hold Storm's End against a host from House Tyrell and others in the Reach and despite his young age showed extraordinary leadership abilities. Withstanding the siege of Storm's End allowed for Robert Baratheon to secure a key victory over the Crown at the Trident and be safe from reinforcements from the Reach. Later on Stannis would be tasked with capturing Dragonstone and he did so, although the newborn Daenerys Targaryen and her brother Viserys were able to escape. The Crowned Stag In thanks for his efforts during Robert's Rebellion, King Robert Baratheon names his younger brother and heir as Lord of Dragonstone, forming House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Although initially seen as a slight by Lord Stannis Baratheon he would serve as Lord ably and would be a key factor in the Crown's victory during the First Greyjoy Rebellion. Shortly after, Stannis would serve on his brother's council as Master of Ships and would remain in control of much of the Royal Navy. Stannis would flee the capital following the death of his friend Jon Arryn who was on the trail of discovering the truth behind the parentage of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister's children. Stannis would return to Dragonstone and wait patiently for his next move, which would present itself when his brother King Robert died and the realm learned the truth about the abomination and usurper, Joffery Baratheon. War of the Five Kings With his brother's death and with Joffery Baratheon's legitimacy being called into question, Stannis declared himself King and sailed with his forced and supporters to The Stormlands to win the support of his families ancient home. However upon his arrival he would learn that his brother, Renly Baratheon had declared himself King and had earned himself the backing of The Reach and much of the Stormland's. After diplomacy broke down between the two Baratheons, Stannis and Renly prepared to do battle the next morning. However the sorceress Melisandre who was at Stannis' side had a different plan and went off into the night with the smuggler Davos Seaworth. Renly Baratheon was found dead in his tent shortly after and was said to have been killed by a shade. His brother's death rallied many Stormlords to Stannis' cause, although he had failed to gain the support of the Reach. Regardless, Stannis sailed his forces towards King's Landing, aiming to take the castle to stake his claim. His arrival would see the Battle of the Blackwater come underway and it would end in defeat for the fiery stag after the arrival of House Lannister and House Tyrell, routing Stannis while he was on the brink of victory, and forcing him and what remained of his forces and fleets away from the Blackwater. Although discouraged, Stannis wouldn't give up hope and quickly regrouped and sailed for the North, hoping to rally the Northern lords to his cause who were living in fear under their overlords, House Bolton. Stannis would arrive first at The Wall and would defeat the invading wildling force under Mance Rayder in the Battle for Castle Black. This victory would earn him the friendship of the wall and ultimately that of Lord Commander Jon Snow. Stannis, knowing that Jon Snow was the son of Eddard Stark, offered to push his claim on Winterfell and earn him vengeance for his brother, the murdered Robb Stark. Jon, refused the offer, stating that his place was on the Wall, leaving Stannis without a Stark and without much clear support in terms of allies. With Winter rearing its ugly head Stannis would march once more, leaving his Queen and daughter behind, his eyes set upon winning the support of the North. The Winter War and Northern Ambitions Stannis quickly won the support of the Mountain Clans and marched to liberate Deepwood Motte from the Ironborn to win the support of House Glover. Stannis also earned himself the support of House Karstark and part of House Umber, although the former was secretly working with the Boltons. Stannis would quickly turn his march to Winterfell and would settle outside of Wintertown where he awaited the arrival of forces from House Frey and House Manderly who had rode out to meet him. Stannis was quickly victorious in the Battle of Wintertown and earned himself further support after Wyman Manderly and House Manderly switched sides and joined their forces with his. With this newfound support and high morale from their victory, Stannis marched onwards towards Winterfell. However it was at that point that Winter came in full force and a blizzard impeded their march. Stannis, knowing that he had no other option again turned to the power of King's blood and sacrificed Theon Greyjoy to the Red God. The act proved to be successful and the blizzard dissipated, leaving Stannis and his forces free to head to Winterfell. The Battle of Ice would occur for Winterfell and Stannis was victorious over the Boltons and successful in taking Winterfell and taking Ramsay Bolton as prisoner. Just as Stannis would set his sights upon finishing the Boltons once and for all at the Dreadfort assassins appeared in the dark and began to target the Fiery Stag. The Baratheons put the blame upon the Boltons, although Stannis did place Wyman Manderly in the dungeons, for his believed role in the murder of Davos Seaworth, who was just in the process with returning with Rickon Stark, the key to the North. Stannis had his forces ready to march the next morning but the unthinkable happened and he was murdered that night and found sprawled over his desk with his throat slit. The war effort for the Baratheons would fail at this point and they were quick to blame the imprisoned Ramsay Bolton, demanding his execution. The Northerners agreed and executed Ramsay while at the same time, releasing Wyman Manderly from prison. To this day most suggest that it was infact Ramsay or Roose Bolton whom committed the murder, although very few seem to suggest that it was infact the rest of the Northerners who perpetrated this act, to regain their independence and to fuel their Northern Ambitions. The Fall of Dragonstone As Stannis was waging his war with the North, his home of Dragonstone was captured by a force led by Loras Tyrell. Upon the landing of Aegon VI Targaryen and his victory in the Siege of the Red Keep the Tyrells and in turn Loras, bent the knee to the Revenant Dragon and turned over Dragonstone, signalling the end of House Baratheon of Dragonstone. This, in combination with Stannis' death left his only daughter, lady Shireen Baratheon without allies and without a home. Still on the wall, she was quickly smuggled out during the chaos between what was left of the Baratheon supporters and the Queensmen by Davos Seaworth and brought to the only place he knew, Storm's End. Ultimately, Lady Shireen would be wed to her cousin, newly legitimized Edric Baratheon to appease the Stormlords and what was left of Stannis' supporters. While the fiery Stag had failed, his blood would continue through his grandchildren who would become Lords and Ladies of Storm's End. Family Family Tree Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander Category:Lore-Character